The Zodiac Wizard
by BlackPhoenixWings
Summary: A Young wizard meets the potters and goes to school with them. This is his story and the raise of a new evil. Don't forget to review but be nice please? ;) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sleepy day in Godrics Hollow. It was a hot summers afternoon in the middle of august. A boy at the age of ten almost eleven is walk along the road towards the play ground. He sighs "birthdays tomorrow, cant wait". He reaches the play ground and goes straight to the swings. His name is Sage Cronus Capricorn and he's a wizard. He slowly swings on the swings, he had just run from home because mom and dad got into another fight. He hears people talking and looks up. There just entering the park was a man with crazy black hair and green eyes. It looked like there was something on his forehead but it was small, so Sage couldn't make it out. It looked like he had brought his kids to the park. "great, all I wanted was some peace and quiet" thought sage and he started to get of the swings. But then he saw that the man had a wand in his back pocket and so did the other two boys, the little girl ran to the play ground giggling. She looked about his age and had flaming red hair. The oldest had the mans hair and what he guessed was his mothers eyes. Sage started think "wait, wands, red hair and black hair, father with green eyes, where have i seen or heard that before?". He was thinking hard and, without realizing it, was staring at the family. The oldest about 14 he would hazard a guess called out to him "hey kid! what you staring at?" Sage came back to earth as the father looked over and the second youngest nudged the oldest "James leave the kid be, he didnt do anything wrong" The one called James just rolls his eyes. " you know Al for a Slythern your pretty tame, calm down i just asked why he was staring at us". The father walks over " whats going you two?" James looks to his dad "hey dad, its nothing really, its just that theres a kid over there whos staring at us". Sage started to get nervous, he hoped he wasn't in trouble. The man looked over at Sage and then laughed "you two are really going to bother a boy who's younger then you? come on, excuse me?" Sage looks up "uh y-yes?" they could tell he was nervous. The man smiles " whats your name son?" Sage looked surprised, no one usual asks his name, most of the time it was like he wore a invisibility cloak. "uh my name is Sage sir" The man seemed kind enough, so Sage relaxed a little. "there see, now sage why were you staring at us?" Sage answered quickly "i wasn't trying to sir, i spaced out" The man gave a look to the boys saying I told you so and he went back to his daughter. James and Al walk over to Sage and he got nervous again. "nice to meet you sage, sorry about earlier" James held out his hand. Sage shook his hand cautiously. James had a mischievous smile and seemed to take life not super seriously. His brother on the other hand was the complete opposite. He seemed smart and took life very seriously, but he seemed nice as well. "no worries" he smiled a little. "so you live around here Sage?" Al asked as he sat down on the swing next to him. "yeah i live a couple blocks down the street" he points in the direction of his house. James looks "nice we live down that way" he points the opposite direction. Sage nods, he's never been down that way so that explains why he never seen them before. " so you guys are wizards?" this seemed to throw them off. "how did you know?" James asked "you guys have wands and you said that he" he points at Al "was a slythern which is one of the four houses at Hogwarts" they looked absolutely flabbergasted. Al shakes his head and seems to come back to earth first "sorry thought you were a muggle at first" Sage shook his head "Im a wizard, see?" he closes his eyes and the swing that he was on started to float. then he opens his eyes and it drops back into place. James nods "nice sage, so how old are you?" "im ten going to be eleven tomorrow" sage replies matter a factly. Al looks over at the little girl " same age as our sister, you and her will be sorted when you go to Hogwarts this year" Sage nods "whats your sisters name?" Al looks back "her name is lily" the girl pokes her head from out from the slide "whats up Al?" her voice was clear and sweet sage thought. Al smiles " come here, theres some one i want you to meet". Sage looks at him "you don't have to do that" Al smiles " too bad" maybe Sage had this one all wrong, usually he could figure people out pretty quick. Lily comes over and waves at Sage. He blushes a little and waves a little back, James smirks "Lily this is Sage, Sage our sister Lily". She smiles "hello!" she wasnt shy that was for sure. Sage looks down at his sneakers "hello". she looked confused and scooted next to him and looked too "nice shoes". Sage a little surprised looked over and she was right next to him. He could smell her and she smelled like strawberries. He slightly panicked and fell out of the swing and onto his butt. The three of them laughed and Sage looked around at the three of them. He started to laugh as well. It felt good to laugh, he hadn't laughed like this in a long time. They all sigh and just relax. After thirty minutes of talking about all kinds of things, from Quidditch teams to Hogwarts. He liked these people a lot, they made him feel happy and relaxed. "this must be what having friends is like" he thought. "hey Sage your doing it again" James shook his shoulder. Sage came back "oh sorry guys" They smile and he smiled back. The father comes over "come on you three, mom says dinner time" They cheer and start to leave. "see you around sage!" James grins and waves. Sage smiles a little and waves good bye to his new friends. once they were gone however his face fell, this meant he had to go home. he left the park and started to walk back home.

Sages parents were also a witch and wizard but they didnt get along very well. When he walked into the house his intercepted him at the stairs. "Sage where the bloody hell have you been?!" Sage got nervous again " at the park, like i said i would". His mother sighed and sat down, her brown mousey hair falling in front of her face. "whats wrong mom?" Sage looked worried, him and his mom got along pretty well, much better then his father. she starts to cry "your father has left us, i thought he took you with him". Sage sighed and hugged his mom. "Its okay mom, im right here" She nods and smiles a little. "im being silly, im sorry" he shakes his head "its okay mom" she stands up and they both walk into the kitchen. "so why were you gone so long at the park, its almost dark sweety" he smiles " i made some new friends and guess what?!" she smiles at this "what?" "their wizards too!". She laughs "is that so?" he nods "you have no idea how much of a relief it is to talk to wizards about magic and all the rest" He's grinning now. She smiles to see her son so happy "would you like to invite them over for your Birthday?" he stopped and the look on his face was priceless and she laughed. "i hadnt thought of that" She starts to make dinner and he thinks. "i would like to but i have no idea where they live or if ill see them again in time to ask" he sits down and lays his face on the table. His mom looks back "i might know their mother from the Witch Book Club, what were they're names?" He looked up slightly "James, Al and Lily" She looked half surprised but happy "thats the potters, they're mother and me are actually really good friends" His eyes went big "the potters?! no way!" she nods "yeah thats them, i wasn't on planning on going tonight but if you like and i can go ask if they'd like to come" He gets up and walks over. he hugs her tight "thanks mom" she smiles " your welcome sport but come on let go, i need to make dinner" he lets go and heads up to his room.

Once upstairs he went to his room and ran to his dresser. he opened it up and grabbed a tin box. he opened the lid and poured out his chocolate frog cards onto floor. He starts to sift through them until he finds the one he's look for. Harry James Potter, Merlin first class, auror. Most well known for the Battle of Hogwarts and Defeating the Dark Lord Voldmort. His hobby's are playing Quidditch, long walks on the beach and having fun with his family. Sage turns the card over and the man he say in the park with his kids was there staring back at him. Sage couldn't believe it, he had met Harry Potter and his family. But that didn't matter, the important part was that he had friends and they would be going to Hogwarts with him.

After dinner Sage waved bye to his mom as she left for the WBC. Sage sighed happily and went into the den and turn on the TV, his favorite show would be on soon. As the room filled with the sound of Doctor Who, sage began to think about how awesome tomorrow was going to be. It had been a while since he had been this happy, he was going to have friends over for his birthday, friends! He smiled to himself and slowly started to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When sage woke up the next day he found himself in his bed. He smiles a little and gets up and stretches. He walks over to the mirror he has by his dresser. He sees himself and sighs "im such a fucking mess" His brown mousey hair, which he got from his mom, was every which way. his blue eyes looked tired and wanting to go back to sleep "sorry not today guys" he walks over to his window and opens it. "ugh crap, another oven day" he heads back in and turns on his fan. He gets dressed and he looks over at the mirror, he was pretty decently built for a kid his age. Good muscles and the start of pack, then theres that damn scar coming down from just above his heart to his hip. He throws on a yellow t-shirt and brown shorts. Sage smiles and runs down stairs. He starts to grin when he takes a deep whiff of the air smelling pancakes and bacon. he slides into the kitchen to see his mom making breakfast. "morning mom!" she looks over and smiles "morning sport, your present from me is on the table and breakfast will be ready soon" He hugs his mother and runs to the table. he finds the present and opens it up. Its a glass case with a golden snitch in it. Sage cant stop grinning " mom you are incredible, thank you!" she brings over his breakfast and kisses him on his forehead "your welcome, oh! the potters will be able to make it, they'll be here around 2:30" Sage pumps his fist in the air "again thank you so much mom!" He starts to eat and looks at his watch, its 11:45. then theres a light tapping sound from behind sage on the window pane. He turns around and looks, there outside the window was a barn owl, with a letter in its claws. Sage excited opens the window and let the owl in. It lands and sticks out leg handing him the letter. "thanks, here" Sage smiles and hands the owl a piece of bacon. It flys off and he smiles at the letter seeing the green writing address. To mister Sage Cronus Capricorn, number 4 Griffin drive, Godrics Hollow. He smiles up at his mom "Its the letter" She smiles at him while she waves her wand and starts the dishes to clean themselves. He eats the rest of his breakfast and starts to read off the list of things he will need. His mom didnt seem super worried, they were okay on money but this would definitely make the next two weeks, after buying this stuff, budget weeks. He didn't care too much, he was going to Hogwarts, He was going to Hogwarts! he was so excited, for the rest of the morning he was lick a ball of energy, bouncing around every where. Around 1:00 he stopped and turned on the television and asked his mom to tap it to the right channel. She walks over and taps the top of the TV ten times. There on the screen was the Qiudditch game of Ireland versus Egypt. He watched the game intently and in awe. "so fast, the new nimbus series is so freaking fast! i think it rivals the firebolt now, what do you think mom?" his mom taps him on the shoulder and shows him the newest edition of the Quidditch Informer. On the cover it says NEWEST FIREBOLT OUT NOW! He looks up at her and then flips through the magazine to the page on the new Firebolt. Out now! The FireBolt ZX, reach up to 90 knots! "what?! 90 knots! the nimbus 4000 does 80! holy crap!" Sage continues to read up on the new broom while also watching the game. It was reaching 2:30 when the game had ended, Ireland had won 456 to 258. There was a knock on the front door and Sage bolted up right from laying down on the couch with the magazine. "I got it!" He runs to the front door and opens it. "hey guys! come on in!" James, albus and lily smiled and came in. Sages mom walks in and waves. Lily waves "hey Mrs. Capricorn!" she smiles and walks over to here "my my lily you have grown so much, i haven't seen you since you were in dippers" lily giggles. James and Albus join sage on the floor with their presents to him "you guys didnt have to do this" James just shakes his head "cap your our friend, of course we had to do this" Sage laughs at this new nickname and smiles "well if you insist, gimme!" James pulls out two wrapped presents and albus pulls out one. Sage starts with albus's and to his surprise it was a bag 30 gallons. "oh wow thanks you so much albus" he nods "thought it would help with your Hogwarts funds, pewter and robes have gone up in price" Sage nods and thanks him again. Lily runs over "mine next mine next!" Sage laughs and takes hers. He opens it and it looks like spare parchment and the brothers eyes go wide. "uh lily where did you get that?" James looks a little worried "daddy gave it to me, he said that Sage could use it" "why not give it to us?!" James erupted "daddy said since he will be hang out with James and Albus its best if he had it so he can watch over them" Albus smiles " like uncle remus, grandpa and uncle sirus" James realizes this and laughs "dad and his old tricks, i have the cloak"Poor sage looked so confused that James patted his head "here watch sage" he pulls out his wand and taps the paper " i solemnly swear i am up to no good" a map lays out of Hogwarts across the parchment. Sages eyes go wide "no way, is this the?" James and Albus nod. "thank you Lily" she plops down as James closes up the map. "now mine cap, go on then" Sage opens up one and its a box from weasleys' wizard wheezes. Sage laughs and opens up the next to find bertie botts every flavor beans. "awesome! thank you!" they smile. Sages mom comes in "excuse me, but will your parents be joining us?" "dads busy today, but mom should be coming over" albus says looking back at her. She nods and goes back to cooking. "so sage what birthday plans do you have?" asked lily "uhhhhh in all honesty, I've never had friends over for my birthday party" they look kinda taken aback. "your joking?" Sage shakes his head "i wish i was" the three siblings look at each other "uh oh, sibling mind meld" thinks Sage. they smile and albus asks " got a decent sized felid near by?" Sage nods then James " is it out of the way from muggles?" He nods again then finally lily asks " do you have a broom?" this is where he shakes his head " no i dont have that part" James starts thinking " the boy needs a broom" They all start thinking and Sage just watches. "oh! i have my old nimbus 2001" James high fives him "good thinking Al!" lily smiles at sage " ready to play some Quidditch?" Sage grins, he was about to play his favorite sport of all time, on his birthday, with friends. " this is the best birthday ever!" he says happily.

**AN: hello fellow readers! It is I! Phoenix! Now I was wondering what you peoples thought of the first two chapters, I mean I can pump these out each day when I have time. So comment, leave a review, thanks!**

\- **Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

The Potters ran to their house with Sage right behind them "come on guys wait up!" he shouts after them trying his best to keep up. "come on sage, you can faster then that?" shouts lily back. She was right but why the rush? He sped up and was neck and neck with James. They run all the way to their house. The potters went into their house telling sage to stay put while they get they're stuff. While waiting for them he rests on their fence and sees a plate appear out of the ground, he looks and it read On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family. Sage was confused, he looked up at the house and it looked fine to him. He must be missing something, it didn't make sense. the house wasn't in ruins, in fact it looked quite nice. Nice flowers every where, a nice tree in the front. "whatcha looking at cap?" sage turns around surprised and sees James and the others ready to go. "your house, this sign here says that it was left in ruins but it looks fine to me" James and the others look "oh i get it, dad bought the house a couple of years after marrying mom and he got permission to repair the house, he says he was going to do it anyway with or without permission" lily said with a smile. Sage nods, now understanding "well we going to play some quidditch or what?" Albus announces and they all nod. They run carrying their brooms while Sage carries the nimbus 2001 that Albus let him borrow. It was black and newly polished, sleek in design like the nimbus 2000. This was only the second time he's held a broom, he got a junior broom stick before, but that only went maybe two or three feet off the ground, he never got the real thing though. They finally reached the felid and set up the match. since only there were four of them they split up into two teams. James and Albus were on one team while him and Lily were on the other. At first he felt this match was one sided but soon came to realizes that Lily was really good at what she did. "she would make a great chaser" he thought. As for sage, well at first he sucked at it but then towards the end of the match he was okay or at least he thought so. in realty he was amazing, Albus and James were very impressed, during a quick break they were both talking to each other. "Are we sure sage has never played before? he's really good" albus asked "no he hasn't you saw him in the beginning, most likely he got the feel of it and is now playing like he should be" James replied. then he seemed to think hard "what you thinking bro?" albus asked after taking a swig of water "If he gets chosen into Gryffindor, I'm recruiting him to the team, he'd make a perfect seeker" James said. Albus choked on his second drink of water, after a few minutes of coughing he looks at James in surprise " you serious? Bro how would the team feel about that?" James sighed "im the captain, so they'll have to live with it, Besides, i don't think the girls would mind and nether would Ken" Albus just shakes his head and looks over at them "looks like their ready" He mounts his broom as they resume the match. A couple hours later they head back to Sages house all sweaty but grinning. The match turn out to be a tie 120-120, the score was so low because all they had was a Quaffle. Sage was so happy, he played a game of quidditch and he was alright at it. Lily said she thought he was brilliant but he found that hard to believe. when they entered his house they put the broom sticks by the door and headed up to sages room to relax. they get up there and just talk. Lily sat in sages bean bag chair while the others laid on the floor. "nice place you have here Sage" James said looking at the quidditch posters and pictures on his wall. "thanks" sage replied, not sure what was so interesting about it, it was just his room. "so which house you hoping you get into?" asked lily looking at him. He had to admit, he really hadn't thought about this before. "hmmm I'm not really sure, which ones are you two in?" he looks over at James and Albus " well as you already know, I'm in Slytherin" said Albus, he then looked over at James " im in Gryffindor myself, just like mom and dad" then a thought seemed to come over him "which house were your parents in?" Sages face falls at the mention of his parents. albus poke James in the ribs hard "owe!" He points at sage and James seems confused "what did i say?" Sage waves off Albus from punching James " its okay, my mom was in Ravenclaw, my dad..." his face looks upset "my dad was in Slytherin, why does everyone who gets into that house come out a jerk?" Albus crosses his arms "hey!" Sage looks up "sorry, every one except you Al" James shakes his head " i know several people in Slytherin" Sage raises his hands in defeat. " alright alright i get the idea" Lily laughs "its okay sage" He shrugs "i wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw maybe" they nod "what about you lily?" She thinks "Gryffindor like my dad and mom, Hufflepuff maybe" they sit there for a bit just talking about just random stuff when his mom comes in with snacks. "whatcha got there mom?" he asks "chocolate chips mister sage" Sage sticks his tongue out and the others laugh. she puts down the cookies "there you guys are, oh by the way you four, your families are doing a joint trip to diagon alley" sage cheers "awesome!" the others smile and nod. "COOKIES!" cheers lily as she grabs ten of the cookies. "holy cow slow down lily" James says as she tries to stuff four into her mouth. Sage laughs as she ignores and keeps trying until she sees him laughing and stops, blushing. Albus and James look at each other, sage notices "what?" they just shake their heads "what?" they say nothing. lily is still blushing and sage is super confused. A little while later, his mom calls them down "dinner and cake time!" then another voice comes up that sage has never heard before "come on or I'll eat it you three" the potters eyes go wide and almost run over each other. sage not getting it walks down and see what he thought it was lily and she had grown up in the time it took to him to get down stairs. but soon he realized it was Ginny, their mom. He's just as pretty as lily, he then realized he was thinking this. he blushes and lily looks at him, she sits next to him, leans in and whispers "i know our moms pretty but geez dude" he sits up right and looks at her with a shocked face and he falls on her back laughing. "your face oh my god your face!" his blush deepens and james looks over at her "your just as bad as uncle George, leave him be will ya? as far as you know he could of been thinking of you" this stopped her in her tracks and looks at him. James shrugs "you never know" Albus chuckles and the moms giggle. Sage is now beet red and lily's mouth is wide open. Ginny stops laugh "okay okay, were just teasing you two, now come on lets eat" they all sit down, sage notice lily sat on the opposite side of the table. they eat dinner and he blows out the candles. as he blew them out he had a very simple wish "i wish this lasts forever"

AN: man already on chapter 3, like i said i can pump these out, so let me know what you think.

Thanks! - Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

After the best birthday night in his life, Sage walked the Potter's to the door and said good bye to them. He headed upstairs tired but happy and laid down in his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. He woke up with a jolt as his alarm clock goes off. He was in a sweat and he sat up right so fast his side hurt. He grabs the side and notices its his scar on his side "What the bloody hell? It's never hurt before, why now?" he shakes his head and sits up with a wince. "What the fuck?!" He exclaims loudly "Sage Cronus Capricorn! You know I don't allow you to use that langue" He turns around surprised to see his mom standing in the door way "Holy crap mom" His mom had her hands on her hips "And in why the hell are you using such langue young man?" He sighs "My side hurts mom." She looks worried "Which side buddy?" he was surprised at the look on her face when he said "My left side." She sighs and beckons him over. He comes over worried "What's wrong mom?" She takes out her wand and traces the scar with it. The pain slowly subsides and Sage is kinda confused. "Uh mom what did you do?" she looks up at him "Honey do you know where you got this?" he shakes his head "Nope" She sighs "You got it from a death eater raid, you were just four" he was surprised he didn't remember that "Wait what?" she looked nervous "After the fall of Voldemort there were a few cults that still believed in his ideals, your father and I still lived here and one of those cults attacked Godrics Hollow and went after wizards and witches," this was a lot to take in "during that raid they hit our house, they were using slashing spells and they hit you. Your father panicked and attacked back"

Sage felt like he was starting to go into shock "But after that day your dad became bitter, why I have no idea but thats when we started to realize that we weren't right for each other" The look on his face was obvious to his mother "Honey I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sorry to drop this on you but..." He looks at her "Mom its okay really, thanks for telling me" he smiles a little. she sighs "Alright, thanks buddy" she smiles a little and gets up. She heads back down stairs, when she was downstairs Sage laid back on his bed and traced the scar. "Death Eater raid?" he mumbles to himself. He stays there for a while then sits up and gets dressed. "Well then, what next?"

He looks around his room then faceplams. "Today we go to Diagon Alley!" He gets dressed in a hurry and runs downstairs. He zooms into the kitchen and sits down "What's the rush sport?" he smiles "Isn't it Diagon Alley day today?" She looks at him with a small grin "I wondered if you would forget or not" he looks at her "How could I?" he eats his breakfast fast "Holy cow Sage calm down or you'll get sick" his mother warns him. He slows down, not wanting to miss these day because he got sick. He finally finishes breakfast and waits "How we getting there by the way mom?" she thinks "We can't apperate because you're underage, so I'm guessing flu powder" He nods "Alright" he sits and waits excited. His mom watches him from the corner of her eye and smiles, she'd never seen him so happy. "Do you have your money?" he looked up "That's right my allowance and birthday money!" he runs upstairs

"Birthday money?" she asked quizzically as he comes back down "who gave you birthday money?" he looks up " Albus, for school stuff" She smiles, the Potter's are so sweet sometimes. "Well throw on shoes and well head over, the Potter's have a bigger fireplace" Sage nods and throws on his sneakers. They walk out the door to a very grey and gloomy day "Wonder if it will rain?" Sage said looking up at they sky. His mom shrugs as they walk towards the Potter's house "I brought the umbrella just in case."

They arrive and Sage knocks on the door. The man from the park opens the door and smiles. Sage smiled at him "Hey Mr. Potter!" the man smiles and waves "Hey Sage how have you been?" Sage smiles bigger "Brilliant, sir" Harry nods and looks at his mom "So you're Sage's mom, nice to meet you..?" He holds out his hand to her and she takes it and shakes "My name is Lisa, I already know your name Harry, your wife has told me so much about you" Harry laughs "All good things I hope?" she winks "Our little secret between wives Mister Potter" He laughs again "Alright well come on in, the boys will be down soon"

They walk in to find Ginny getting everything ready in front of a huge fire place in the shape of a lion head. Ginny turns around and smiles "Ahh Lisa there you are, hello Sage!" he waves, his mom and Ginny hug while Sage sits down on a couch looking around. he saw many different pictures hanging on the wall. There was one of a happy couple by a fountain smiling and dancing. Sage wasn't sure who they were but they were happy none the less. Another was a group of people. He smiled as he saw photos of James, Albus and Lily. This was a nice home he thought. Happy and cozy, very simple, but maybe that's all you need.

Ginny walks to the bottom of the stairs and yells up "Come on you three! Sage and his mother are already here! Let's go!" He heard a few "Yes ma'am's" or "Coming mum" he smiled and felt like he could shoot to the moon. He was so excited for this trip, for Hogwarts things, with friends, by floo powder no less. He could hardly contain his excitement. The three of them come down with wallets and bags "Hey ya Sage!" James waves, Sage waves back. Then something hit him "Hey what pets do you guys have?" James and Albus smile "I have a screech owl" James replies. Albus grins "I got Hedwig!" Sage nods now knowing what he was getting. He was going to get an owl, what kind he had no idea but he was going to get one. They all stood "James sweetie why don't you go first to show Sage how its done?" James nods and steps into the fire place grabbing the floo powder "Diagon Alley!" he drops the powder and disappears in green flames "Go on sage" Lily encourages him. He grabs a hand full and enters the fire place. "Diagon Alley!" he drops the powder and green flames surround him, it was warm, like a hug.

Ghost: Hey guys it's GhostShadow1312 most people know me as Ghost! Right now I'm helping Phoenix out with his story!

Me: Yup! By the way, Hedwig never died in this version and that's why Al has her. So until next time!

Bye!

~ Ghost &amp; Phoenix


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Hahaha yes and so is The Zodiac Wizard. Sorry about the delay but I had no way to write but now I do! Now so far I feel the story is doing pretty good and I want to apologize for the bad grammar as always I hope it doesn't mess with the story too much. Next order of business is that I want to tell you that no, Sage is not the next Harry Potter, the scar is going to come into play later but he won't have vision and all that other stuff. Let me think what else, oh! I wanted to let you all know that I have a story in mind for my favorite TV show, Avatar: The Last Air-bender. That's all guys and gals enjoy the story!**

_**Ghost: To be clear if you recognize it neither Phoenix nor I own it. Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

Sage took a deep breath as he comes through a fire place in a dark room. He looks around in a panic worried that he came through the wrong fire place but behind him the fire place bursts into green flames and out comes Sage's mom. "Mom, where are we?" she smiles at him "The Leaky Cauldron, it's a tavern that leads to Diagon Alley" Sage breathes a sigh of relief "Where's James?" "Cap over here! He looks over and see's James standing by a back door. Sage runs over and James smiles "First time traveling with floo powder?" He nods "A little weird at first but you'll get used to it, if you thought that was weird and hard just wait till you learn how to apperate, now that's hard." They sit and wait as the others come through the fire place "Alright everyone this way." Mr. Potter said as they walked out the door James had been waiting by.

They stand in front of a brick wall and Sage looks confused "Watch my dad." Lily points at her dad as he pulls out his wand "Now if I remember correctly it's three up and two across from the trash can, but I'm getting so old I don't remember." Ginny lightly punches her husband's shoulder "Stop messing around." He smiles and taps the brick with his wand and the bricks transform into an arch leading to the most amazing place Sage had ever seen before in his life.

"Sage, welcome to Diagon Alley!" He was absolutely awe struck as he looked around doing 360s and 180s the entire time "Whoa, whoa slow down Cap, you'll make yourself sick doing that!" Albus grabs Sages shoulders and steadies him as he almost falls over "Thanks Al, this place is amazing!" Albus smiles "It's, alright. What do you want to get first?" This stops Sage in his tracks. He pulls out the list and looks. "Uhhhhhh, I have no idea" Sage's mom comes over and looks "Let's do this, I'll take you to get your robes and dress robes, then you can go get your wand and pet, does that sound good?" He nods "We'll meet up back here and the kids can go with Sage to get his wand and pet." Harry says as he checks over his own children's lists. Ginny nods "Sounds like a plan, Lily will be using my old dress robes and robes so we're good there, see you in about thirty minutes?"

They all nod and split up. Sage went to be fitted for his robes and was still looking around in amazement "Hey mom?" She looks down "Yes dear?" He smiles "I'm glad I'm a wizard" She smiles and they enter Madam Malkin's. After standing still for close to half an hour Sage was ready to go and meet the others. He runs back to the spot to find the Potters waiting "Someone's excited." Ginny said looking at Sage, all he does is nod. His mom soon catches up "You need to slow down buddy." she smiles sounding out of breath. He scratches the back of his head "Sorry mom." she smiles "It's okay, so what do you need next?" He starts looking down the list and then moans "Aww man, you can't be serious!" They all look at him worried. "What is it Cap?" James comes over and looks "That!" Sage points at line of writing which makes James sigh "Yeah that's right, first years can't play Quidditch" Sage's mom looks at him "I'm sorry honey, in all the excitement I forgot to tell you." Ginny looks a little worried and confused "Why? What's the problem exactly?" His mom looks up "Quidditch is his absolute passion, he wants to be the seeker for the Irish team that was one of the major things he was looking forward to."

Sage sighs "It's okay mom, I'll live." she looks at him worried "Okay if you say so…" he straightens up and holds out the list. "I'm going to get my wand and pet, okay?" She smiles and nods "Be safe okay?" she kisses his forehead "Awe mom really?" she smiles and heads off to get his things. James comes over and swings his arm around Sage "Come on let's go and get your wand mister!" Albus adds "And Lily's wand too James." Sage smiles a little as they head over to Olivander's. He was excited but also nervous too, he was getting a wand.

They enter the wand shop and an old man with white hair greets them "Ahh James and Albus, how are your wands doing?" James smiles "Perfectly fine sir!" Albus nods "Good, good, so this is your sister, well miss please hold still while I get measurements." A magic ruler starts measuring Lily. Sage watches on in confusion. Then the tape measure returns to the man and he goes through his shelves of long thin boxes. He pulls one out and takes out the wand and hands it to her "Oak, unicorn hair, 9 inches." She takes it and it sparks but nothing else. Olivander shakes his head "Right core, but the wood is wrong, hmm let's see…" He goes back to the shelves and keeps searching while Lily puts the wand back in its box. He comes back over "Here try this, Rosewood, unicorn hair, 9 inches, flexible" she takes it and smiles, then waves the wand. A trail of light and colored sparks follows, her brothers cheer "That's the one!" she pays Olivander and James scoots Sage forward

"Our friend is next Mister Olivander." Olivander comes over and takes Sage's measurements, then goes off to his shelves "Let's see here, ah here try this, willow, thestral tail hair, 10 inches" Sage holds it for a second and Olivander then snatches it way "No, no, not this one hmm ah here, oak, troll whiskers, 10 inches" he takes it and again he snatches it away in a second. "Hmm ahh this should do it" he brings it over and opens the box "Elm, dragon heart string, 10 inches, resistant" Sage takes the wand and a small golden flame shots out the tip. He looks to the others and they nod encouragingly. He waves his wand and more golden flames shoot out, he laughs and writes his name with fire. He lowers his wand, puts it in the box and pays Olivander "Thank you, sir" he smiles and walks out with his friends. "Sage that was awesome!" he shrugs "Not really." James then looks to his little sister "Very nice by the way Lily." Albus smiles "Yes, very elegant."

She smiles as they come to the Magical Menagerie. They enter to the sounds of all kinds of animals, there where owls, frogs, rats, cats. Sage immediately went to the owls but frowned, he wasn't sure why but he didn't see any he liked so he kept looking and looking. He didn't like the cats or the rats, he couldn't send letters home that way, the frogs where just weird. He kept looking until he found a bird cage but it didn't hold an owl but a hawk. He looks over at the shop owner "Excuse me sir, how much for this one?" he points to the hawk. The owner walks over and looks "This poor fellow has been stuck here for a couple of months so you know what I'll half the price, 10 Sickles and 3 Knuts" he smiles happily and pays the man. He walks over to his friends and see's that Lily got a barn owl. James looks at the hawk "Well you don't see that every day, what you going to name him?" Sage thinks "I'm not sure, I'll think of something." Albus looks "So why the hawk Cap?" Sage looks at the hawk "Just felt right." James shrugs "Okay whatever you say, come on, let's go find the parents."

They all follow him and go to find the parents. Sage at the back of the group looking at his hawk. "You look wise; you're not that old are you?" It makes a small screech "I thought so, hmm maybe Merlin, what do you think?" the hawk tilts his head sideways and screeches a bit louder "It's settled then, your name is Merlin" He smiles and catches up with the others. They find the parents "Hey mom!" Sage runs over "This is Merlin." He holds up the cage showing his mom "Well isn't he gorgeous, so come on let's see that wand." he smiles and pulls it out of the bag "Ta da!" she smiles "Very nice, what happened when it chose you?" he smiles "Golden flames." She nods "Very impressive Sage and what about you Lily?" She smiles "Light trail with sparks." they all smile and start chatting. "Albus and I want to take Sage to the Quidditch store, is that alright?" Harry looks at sages mom "I'm okay with that, how about you?" she nods "Just don't buy any brooms okay?" Sage sighs "Yes ma'am."

The boys run off. Sage is grinning ear to ear when they arrive at their destination. "This is heaven on earth." Albus and James look at him "Your mom was right; this stuff is your passion." He nods and enters the store. He takes in a deep breath and somehow his grin gets bigger. He wanders around mostly looking at the broom rack where all the models stood on display, there was the nimbus series, from 2000 to the latest model. The firebolts caught his attention, there was a sale on the original firebolt but remembering what his mom said. He forces himself away from them, James and Albus come over "Hey buddy, there's something we think you need to know." He looks up at them "And that is…?" James "When our dad went to Hogwarts, he became seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team" Sage shrugs "So?" Albus looks a little nervous about this next part "…in his first year…"

Sage's eyes go wide "You're joking." They shake their heads "We're serious man, he's told us before, but however doesn't mean it will happen to you but you never know, just have to impress them." He sighs "Thanks guys." They nod and head on out. When they get back the parents say that they should be heading home. They took the floo powder back and left the potters house. Sage waves good bye and heads home, smiling. He just had a great day and he hoped that the time to leave for Hogwarts would be soon, he was so excited. As he walked up to his room and opened Merlin's cage so he could fly in and out of the window to hunt, he thought about the day and what he would do until he went to Hogwarts.

**AN: Wow the 5****th**** chapter! I'm really feeling this story and can't wait to write more! I would like to thank Ghost for editing this whole thing.**

_**Ghost: You're welcome Phoenix!**_

**Remember to leave a review please and PM for any questions**

**Thanks again Phoenix**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**We'll hello my fellow Harry Potter Fans! I'm back once again with another chapter in our young wizard's life. Alright so I decided that we time jump a little, were now at the point in time where there's only a week left before Hogwarts. So let the story begin!**

Sage wakes up to the screeching of Merlin telling him it was time to wake up. He groggily gets up and opens the window to let Merlin out. A chill runs through Sage, it's been several months since Diagon Alley and it had gotten colder in the mornings as it grew closer to September. It was now August 25th and there was only a week left till Hogwarts. He was excited, he was already packed and ready to go. The muggles were already going to school so Sage usually saw them walk to school.

Sage was bored, he had nothing to do, about two weeks ago the Potter's left for a family vacation before school started. He got letters from them every once in a while. Some were pictures of them with their grandparents and aunt and uncles too. They asked what he was doing and James left him the key to the broom shed so he could fly when he wanted to. It wasn't the same though, they were his only friends so once again he was all alone. His mom got a job so that was good but he was mostly left at home alone to do whatever. As he looked across his neighborhood he saw a snow white owl coming his way "Albus sent something today." The snowy white owl lands on his window sill "Morning Hedwig, how was your flight?" Sage goes and grabs a treat for her. He liked Albus's owl, she was very calm and patient, but as always he preferred his Merlin. He hands her the treat has she sticks out her leg to him. He unties the note.

_Dear Sage,_

_How are you my dear friend? So far visiting the grandparents has been pretty fun so far, we got to see Uncle George, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione plus our cousins too. They all seem to be doing well but it's starting to get a little boring here. Lily seems to be missing you a lot but she wouldn't say it to your face. Never mind that, thought you would like to know that we're coming home the 26__th__ so we'll be seeing you soon. Also James says that if you lost the key he'll kill you, just fair warning. _

_See you soon,_

_Albus_

Sage smiled, ignoring the joke about Lily knowing it was just James and Albus's way of getting under his skin. The important thing was that they were coming back tomorrow which excited him. So he wrote back and called Merlin. He tied the letter to his leg and sent him off with Hedwig, it wasn't that he didn't trust Hedwig with his letter it was that Merlin was faster. He learned this a while back when he sent a message to them the first week they left and according to James, Merlin actually got there before them because it took them two days to get there which was helped by with a car with a bit of magic in it.

It took Hedwig a two days to get a message somewhere, of course Hedwig was older then Merlin so it made sense. Sage, excited, decided to head downstairs and see what his mom was up to, it was her day off today. He went down stairs and saw his mom laying on the couch reading "Hey mum!" she smiles and waves "Paper's on the counter buddy." He heads over and on the front in big black letters it said "KINGSLY SHACKLEBOLT VOTED PRIME MINISTER AGAIN" Sage smiles he didn't know much about politics but he did know that Kingsly was the right man for prime minister. He flips through the pages to the sports section "Yes!" His mom looks up "What?" He turns around "The Irish beat Germany! They're going on to the semifinals!" He grins "The first game is on today at three." She nods "Understood, change channel to game at three." he smiles and grabs breakfast.

He then heads upstairs to change, He throws on some shorts and as he takes of his shirt he looks at the scar again. He sighs, this was start to become a regular thing with him and he didn't know why. It was just a stupid scar, he shakes his head and throws on an emerald green shirt. He grabs a water bottle fills it up and goes outside. "Time to work out." He starts running, he did this every other day, he would go out and run for a couple of miles then come back, take a break and start flying using the Nimbus 2001. He had to find something to do so this was it. As he ran he saw other wizard families. They always waved at him and he waved back, he liked it but none of them sadly had kids his age, either they were older or younger. He stopped at his regular place to stop, by a stop sign near the end of the road. Where the one house always seemed empty, it wasn't for sale and the yard looked like it was well cared for so he never understood why it seemed so empty. As he sat there he noticed his shoe was untied so he leaned down to tie it, as he did so a shadow fell over him. Confused he turned around to see a very big man stand over him "ahhh!" Sage freaked out and fell backwards.

He looked back up at the man and saw a gentle face with a beard "Uh sorry about that." the man held out a hand and helped Sage up "No worries" said Sage taking deep breathes "That's good, hey can I ask you something?" Sage looks up "yeah what's up?" "Could you help me move some stuff in my house? I'm trying to redecorate but there are some things I can't do." A little surprised but Sage nods and they head towards the abandoned house "Wait you live here?" The big man nods "Yeah, although I'm not here that often during the summer, my job calls for me to be somewhere else." It all made sense now, that's why the house seemed so empty "so what is it you do for a job sir?" The man laughs "I take care of dragons up in Romania." The boy grins "That's cool."

He walks into the man's house and sees that it's mostly dragon things, horns, teeth and several things of scales "Wow" the man smiles and show Sage that he needed some help with was a big horn that need to go upstairs to the attic. The horn was white as ivory and felt heavy as hell "Sir I think this is a three or four person job." The man nods breathing heavy "Hey honey? Could you come downstairs and bring Nymphadora down too!" Sage was a little confused but waited none the less.

A very pretty lady and a girl his age come downstairs. "Teddy, who is this?" The man named Teddy shrugged "I just saw him outside and asked for some help." his daughter, Sage suspected, shook her head "Really dad? Hi my names Nyphadora, what's yours?" he smiles "My name's Sage nice to meet you." the pretty lady smiles "I know your mother Sage, she's part of the Witch Book Club, her names Lisa?" Sage nods "Yeah I live just down the street" She nods "Well its nice meeting you Sage."

The girl Nymphadora makes a face and her hair turns blue "Much better." Sage stares. She looks at him "You know it's rude to stare." Sage shakes his head "Sorry but you changed your hair color." She nods "Got it from my dad." Sage flabbergasted just nods and helps them carry the horn upstairs. They invite him to lunch but he refuses saying he needs to head back home. He leaves the house utterly blown away "Magic is weird." and with that he runs home.

When he gets home his mom is in a slight panic "Where were you?" Sage feeling a bit ashamed "Helping someone move some stuff in their house, sorry mom." she sighs "Always the little helper, who was it?" Sage shrugs "Some family with a daughter named Nymphadora and I think the dads name was Teddy?" She smiles "Oh Victoire's family, you met them?" he nods "They're cousins to the potters I think." Sage sighs "They seem to be everywhere those Potter's huh?" She laughs "He did marry a Weasley so yeah basically." He smiles and goes upstairs to change, there he sees Merlin. He smiles and rushes over "Merlin! Welcome back buddy, what we got?" The hawk had nothing on its leg "Oh guess I'll see them tomorrow then."

He heads over to his dresser and starts changing as he bends over to grab his wand a sharp pain stabs his chest. Sage lets out a cry of pain and he falls to the floor. His mother comes upstairs and sees him. She runs over and starts doing that weird spell from last time and the pain stops. She sighs "How you'll be able to deal with this at school I have no idea." Sage breathing heavy "Just tell me the spell and I can apply it to myself." She sighs "Alright Sinco Lim." Sage looks confused, he never heard of that spell before. "Okay thanks mom, what does it do?" She looked on the verge of tears so he let it be. That night dinner was quiet, Sage was worried about his mom but didn't want to make her more upset so he stayed quiet. They went to bed and Sage sat in bed feeling his scar, tracing it back and forth. So many questions raced through his head. Why did a scar hurt? A scar is just left over from where a cut was healed, why he needed a spell to stop the pain even though in the first place it shouldn't hurt. He fell into a restless sleep with all different types of questions buzzing around his head.

**Duh duh DUH! Hahha cliff hanger. Full of mystery and unanswered questions. Also yes I did come up with that spell. Once again thanks to my editor and thanks for reading!**

**-Phoenix**

_**Ghost: You're welcome as always Phoenix. See you soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone, Well look at this, Chapter 7, god its going by fast, no I'm not ending the story anytime soon, just never thought I'd get this far. Any way enjoy!**

Sage woke up from his restless sleep, he looked at his clock, 5:45 "It's way too early." he lays back down to go to sleep but a light tapping sound comes from his window. He sits up right and looks at the window. There, just outside his window, was a floating thing, in what looked like a long black robe, the sun was just rising so sage couldn't see under its hood. "What the bloody hell?" He slowly gets up and walks carefully to the window. It taps his window again, sage comes closer to his window, the thing fogs up his window and writes _Let us in, it's cold out here. _Sage looks down and sees two other figures in dark long cloaks. Sage shakes his head "Why should I?" The figure seems to sigh like Sage was being stupid or something. It fogs up his window again and writes _Because Lily missed you. _Finally understanding he heads downstairs, he notices a note on the table and grabs it.

_Hey buddy_

_Got called into work early, won't be back till around 1_

_Love you, mom_

Sage nodes and unlocks the door so they could get inside. "Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?" James pats his shoulder "Before we answer questions, make yourself decent man." He laughs and goes to sit down, Sage looked down and noticed he had left his shirt off from last night's episode so he quickly runs upstairs and gets dressed. When he comes back down stairs he's wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. "So again what are you guys doing here so early?" James and Albus look at each other "Well you see it's like this…" Lily sighs "Just be straight forward, okay so basically Sage we snuck out of the house to come see if you wanted to come play quidditch over in the field."

Sage was confused, why could she say it but not the guys? "Oh is that all? Well I'll need to borrow a broom then." They nod "They're outside, come on." James smiles and they run outside, Sage quickly grabbed the house key and locked the house. He then looked back at the Potters and saw the brooms, they looked different but it must be the light so he grabs one and takes off. The Speed was way different, so was the feel of the broom. What was he riding? He stops just above his house and looks, it was a Firebolt, the original. He looks over at them as they fly up and they were laughing "Your face, oh my god your face!" James was laugh hysterically while Lily and Albus snickered. "When did you guys get firebolts?!"

James couldn't answer because he was laughing so hard "While we were visiting our family, we won a bet against dad and he got us all new brooms." Said Albus matter a factly. "What was the bet?" Lily smiles "If James could prank Uncle George and get away with it." James had calmed down to a chuckle "Best part was it was with one of his own creations." Sage smiled, he had learned that their Uncle George was the owner of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, the joke shop in Diagon Alley. He nodded and laughed, then they headed to the field and touched down. James lands next to him "Also we got this" Shows him a bag of golf balls painted gold. "You said you wanted to be seeker right? Well at school this is how they practice, sorry you can't play but at least you'll have plenty of practice compared to some others." Sage nods, he was glad they were doing this for him.

James opens up the bag and splits the golf balls up into three piles "Okay so this is how it's going to work, the three of us will run off into that field somewhere, the grass is tall enough for us to hide there, well each one at a time through the golf balls into the air and you, Cap, have to catch them when you see them okay?" Sage nodded understanding perfectly. "Alright then, Sage face the other way so we can go hide, I'll tell you when we're ready okay?" Sage nods and turns around, he hears them run off and hide then hears James say "Ready!" he turns around and mounts the broom. He scans the field and sees something slightly glint in the air. He grins and shoots for it, he loved this feeling, wind passing through his hair as he speeds along, and he reaches out and grabs the gold golf ball.

He stops and holds it up "Got it!" Then he sees another small glint out of the corner of his eye and he zooms toward that. This goes on for an hour and a half before they finish, Sage had caught almost all of them, he missed five because he miss judged the distance and it had either wacked him in the head or he lost sight of it. He was pretty proud of himself "Nice job mate." Albus gives him a thumbs up "Dude that was awesome." He shrugs "It was wasn't it?" they laugh. "Don't get full of yourself." James says, Sage nods, and he wasn't planning on that happening. He checked the time, it was 12:30 "Hey guys my mom's going to be back soon from work, wanna head over to my place?" They shrug "Sure why not?" They got on their brooms and fly back to Sage's house.

Sage unlocks the door and heads inside, the others follow him. He heads to the kitchen and pours drinks for everyone. They all sit down and relax "Hey if you guys turn on the TV I think a semifinals game is on today." They smile and turn on the game, Germany versus Russia. "Oh awesome, this will be a brutal game." They look at him surprised "What it's always interesting when rivals play, plenty of fights and tension." James sighs and rolls his eyes "You're crazy man." Sage hands out the drinks "And that's a bad thing how?" Albus chuckles "He has a point James." They sit there and watch the game until his mom comes home from work "Oh hey guys, how's it going?" They all nod and Sage goes up and hugs his mom "How was work?" She smiles "Busy as always sport, how was your day?" He smiles "They gave me seeker practice." She smiles and ruffles his hair "And how did my little seeker do?" James answers her question "Only missed five out of 100."

She smiles "Well done, alright you kids behave I'm going to get a shower." They all nod and continue to watch the game. The lasted a while, but eventually it end in a win for Russia, there were 5 fights, 4 penalties, and the score was 560 – 640. James who was on the edge of his seat the entire time laid back "That was intense." Albus nods and Lily just sits there "That's what a game is like when they're rivals, you guys have never seen a rival game?" They shake their heads. He shrugs "Well there you have it." He looks at the time "Now what?" they shrug and decide to just chill. The next couple of days are like this, just going out and practice, play a game or two then head over to one of their houses and just hang out. But then the night came, the night before they went to Hogwarts. Sage could barely hold in his excitement. He was going to Hogwarts tomorrow. He feel asleep and dreamed of the exciting months to come.

**God that took too much brain power, I hate writing filler chapters or fluff whatever you want to call them. Sorry if they seem, I don't know, disconnected I guess? I really suck at writing these but anyway hoped you enjoyed! Once again thanks Ghost!**

**Phoenix **

_**You're welcome Phoenix! And Happy Independance Day for all the American readers out there!**_

_**~ Ghost**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello, hello Everyone! Sorry that Chapter Eight took forever, I had it but I couldn't post it. Sorry! But now I'm back baby and I'm feeling good about this story! If you want to see a different view of this story then go check out my Greatest friend/editor GhostShadow1312, shes doing this story from Adelyns view and thats her OC. She's an awesome writer, way better then me so go check her out.**

Sage stirs and looks over at his bed side table clock. It's 6:34 in the morning. Sage groaned, it was too early, but then he sat up. That was right today was the day! He jumped out of bed and dressed, then started packing his trunk at super speed. He ran to the window, opened it up and scanned the grey morning sky for Merlin. Sage smiles as he sees a black figure come flying in and landing on Sage's trunk "Merlin! Hey buddy I know you don't like going into the cage but you're going to have to." the hawk looks at Sage with a tilted head and fluttered into the cage without a fight or argument. Sage smiles and hands Merlin a dead rat. "Thanks man." He lifts the trunk and tries to take it down stairs without any noise, which was a complete fail. Each step was a loud thunk, Sage winced every time this happened, he wasn't sure if his mom was up yet and he didn't want to wake her just yet.

When he finally got down stairs he saw his mom was already up and in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Oh hey Mom! Morning!" he grinned as he placed his trunk by the door. "What's for breakfast?" She smiled "Pancakes. Come on eat up big boy." He runs to the table and sits down excited. his mom placed the plate of pancakes on the table in front of Sage and he ate away. He finished and went to grab Merlin. He raced back downstairs and threw on his shoes "Ready!" She laughed and handed him his ticket, he took it smiling.

He grabbed his trunk and walked out to the street smiling, all up and down the street he could see wizarding families packing up cars and waving at each other. Sage couldn't stop grinning as he headed for the Potter house. He saw them out on the drive and waved, they waved back as he rushed over with Merlin under his left arm and dragging his trunk with his right. Mr. Potter took his trunk and asked Sage to help him lift into the trunk "Excited Sage?" Sage nodded "Any idea what house you might end up in?" He shook his head "But I'm hoping for Gryffindor" Mr. Potter laughs "Everyone seems too." Sage shrugs and gives one last push to get his trunk into the trunk of the car. He then ran into the back seat to join Lily, James, and Albus.

James looks at him "Got everything?" Sage nods, pretty sure he got everything. Then his mom came to the door and handed him his wand "You left this on the table there speedy" He blushed and took it "Thanks Mom." She smiles "Have a good year, honey." He smiles and hugs her "I will mom." They separate and they drive off, Sages mom trying not to show tears "He's growing up too fast." Ginny comes out and smiles "Don't I know it, wanna join me for lunch?" She nods and walks inside.

Sage felt so stupid. He was starting to panic a bit. He had lost the Potter's and wasn't sure where to go. He had found platform 9 but knowing magic, the door to platform 9 3/4 had to be somewhere around here. He felt so out of his element and couldn't tell wizards from muggles. But then he was saved, a family of four walked by. A girl his age and her mother went through the solid pillar between platforms 9 and 10. He waited for the father and who he guessed was the girls brother to pass through and then did the same. He came out the other side and grinned, there its was, the Hogwarts express. He loaded his trunk on board and started searching for the Potters, he eventually found them and joined them in. There were two other kids, one was his and Lily's age named Hugo and girl named Rose who was about Albus's age.

Apparently they were related to the Potters on their mothers side. Sage swore that the Weasly family tree must look like a huge jig saw puzzle instead of a tree. He always felt nervous and he didn't like the looks that Hugo was sending his way. For some weird reason Hugo didn't seem to like him very much when he had no choice but to sit next to Rose. He decided to go and find his own compartment and just relax his brain for a bit, the questions from last night still buzzed around in his head and he needed a quiet place to think. He stood up, grabbed Merlin and said he was going to take a nap some where, the other said alright and that they'll see him later. He wandered down the hall and found what he thought was an empty compartment. inside was that girl he had seen on the platform.

"Oh hello, I wasn't expecting anyone to be back here. Mind if I sit with you?" She looks up at him " No i don't mind. whats your name? I'm Adelyn." he sits down "I'm Sage, Sage Capricorn." The girl smiles "I like that name. Is this your first year too?" He nods "Well then I guess that makes you my first friend, that is if you want to be my friend Sage." Sage liked this girl, straight forward and to the point "I would love to be your friend Adelyn, but your not my first friend." she looked a little saddened but then he thought of something "But your my first friend at Hogwarts, that counts for a lot." She smiles and nods "That's true." They talk a lot about each other and he enjoyed it.

He was excited, he wanted her to meet the Potters and that way she would have even more friends and not feel left out in the crowd. He couldnt wait, he jumped up and grabbed her by the hand and took her down the hall towards where the Potters were. For some reason she started to try and stop which confused Sage a lot "I don't know about this Sage. I don't think they'll like me much. Maybe I should go back to my compartment and sit with my trunk again." This confused Sage even more "Nonsense! They'll love you! How can they not? You're fantastic!" He finally reached the door, he was really excited now and opened the door. He could feel Adelyn trying to tug away. "She'll be okay once she meets them" he thought and opened the door "Hey guys, this is my new friend Ade..." She was gone, Sage was confused and a little upset that she ran. He looked back at the others and they looked concerned "Cap who was that?" James asked him "And why did she just run off?" Al wondered. Sage was so lost but Lily got up, turned Sage around the way he came and started pushing him that way "Come on Sage, we're going to find out."

Sage didnt like being pushed so he started walking that way to the compartment where him and Adelyn met. That's where they found her crying in the corner of the compartment nearest the window. He lightly knock and slowly walked in "Adelyn? Um are you okay?" she looks up at him from her spot and the crying slows a little "What do you want? and who is she?" She points at Lily behind sage "I was worried about you and wondered why you ran off like that and that's Lily, the youngest of the Potters" Lily smiles and waves at Adelyn "Hey there." Adelyn waves a little and glares at Sage "I get nervous around new people or being rushed around to meet new people." Sage finally understand mouthed the word "Oh..." slowly making him look kinda ridiculous. He then gets hit over the head by Lily making Adelyn giggle a little bit.

Sage smiled a little bit rubbing his head "I'm sorry about that Adelyn, when I get really excited I lose all focus on everything else around me." she nods slowly "I can tell and there's only one way you can make it up to me." Sage got a little nervous, he didn't like that mischievous look on her face. "You have to buy me one of everything from the trolly." Sage chuckled "I can do that." She grins as him and Lily sit down and join her in the compartment.

Lily looked at her watch "Looks like its time to change into our school robes." She takes off her backpack "When did that get there?" Sage thought but didnt ask, then he realized something "My trunk isn't here!" Adelyn looks around "No it's not is it back with the potters?" Sage shrugs and looks to Lily "Did you see it there?" She shakes her head "No, mine, James, Albus's and then Hugos' and Rose's" He starts panicking again and Merlin squawks "Oh I know!" he opens Merlin's cage and has him rest on his arm. "What are you thinking Sage?" Lily says eyeing the bird warily. "Merlin's food is in my trunk! Okay Merlin, hunt."

On the word hunt Merlin goes flying out the compartment door and Sage follows. Eventually Sage found Merlin in a compartment full of third years who had Slytherian crests on their robes. One had white blond hair and looked like he was disgusted by the sight of him "Is that your bird?" The boy points at Merlin pecking at a trunk "Um yeah, sorry but I think thats my trunk too." The boy sneers "Well that explains the mystery trunk now doesn't it boys?" Sage looks nervously around at the boys in the compartment, they were big. The one below his trunk stands up and moves to the side so that Sage could grab his trunk. Sage nervously goes over and reaches for his trunk. He grabs it and brings it down, thats when it happened.

Sage didnt mean to but he accidentally missed the edge of the seat and he fell to the floor. With this momentum his trunk went over his head and hit the boy behind him right on the head. "OI! You having a go?" The boy moves Sage's trunk to pound him but the blond boy stops him. "Tom, it was an accident, back off, let him be." Sage rushes up and grabs his trunk and starts to back out "Come on Merlin." he leaves and heads back to the compartment where he found the girls dressed and waiting for him. "What took so long?" Adelyn asked looking at him "Um" Sage explains what happened Lily sighs "That was Scorpius, he's a git sometimes according to Rose but not a awful person according to Al." Sage sighs and gets ready, after the fiasco with Scorpius, he left like nothing could cheer him up until the train stopped and he looked out the window. They had arrived, he was bouncing around like a 5 year old at christmas, he had finally made it, he was finally at Hogwarts.

**Holy cow that was a lot of writing but I felt like I owed you guys. It's been several months since I last posted. School started and it made things harder plus I couldn't write with the device that I started on. But excuses excuses, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive my tardiness. I'm really excited because were nearing the sorting! **

**Now the 9th chapter will becoming out as soon as i can get it.**

**Remember, favorite, review and PM me for any questions -Phoenix **

**Ghost here! The story of mine he referanced earlier is Adelyn and the Adventures of Hogwarts. I hope you get a chance to read mine! Thanks!**

**~GhostShadow1312**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it people! Chapter 9, when the sorting takes place, the new Hogwarts grounds and so much more! I am so pumped for this! Lets dive right in!**

Sage was having trouble controlling his excitement, he had already tripped 3 times but he couldn't help himself. This was the day he would be part of a bigger thing, part of a house, part of the school. A huge man with a black grisly beard with small bits of grey in it was there. In a deep gruff voice he was shouting "First years! First years follow me!" Sage walks over with Adelyn and Lily. Lily smiles "Hagrid!" The huge man smiles a bright smile and Sage could see that the smile was also shinning in his beetle black eyes. "Lily!" The two hug "How's your dad?" She looks up "Bored out of his mind. He says sometimes he misses the old days." This person, Hagrid laughs. "Of course he does. Well, who are these two?"

He gestures towards Sage and Adelyn with a beefy hand. Lily smiles "The girl is Adelyn, I just met her today, she's really shy around new people." Adelyn blushes. Hagrid smiles "It's okay, most first years are, its a pleasure to meet you Adelyn." She nods hiding behind her hair a little. Hagrid looks at Sage and squints "Who's this?" "This is Sage, we met him back home in Godric's Hollow." Hagrid nods to Sage still with that searching look. "Any way, all first years follow me!"

And with that, he leads them down a path to a dock with a bunch of boats. "Four to a boat please." Hagrid said as they all clambered to the boats. Sage was in a boat with Adelyn, Lily, and Hugo. The boats started to move across the lake and when they turned a bend there it was in all its glory, Hogwarts.

Sage stared at the castle and all of its windows a glow with lantern light. It looked like it was solid, strong, but warm and comforting, like a fire sage thought. Sage's smile grew bigger and bigger as they drew closer. Lily looked back and smiled "You look like a mad man Sage." For the first time he looked down for the first time since he'd seen the school and his neck felt sore. "What?" She laughs and Adelyn giggles "What?" Sage was confused why they were laughing at him but he didn't care, he was finally here. The boats landed soon after that and Hagrid walked they up to the main hall. "Alright you wait here, when the doors open you walk in, alright?" There were a few nods and a couple okays.

Sage stood there waiting, looking around at the many faces. Then he felt a death grip squeeze on his arm, he looks over and see's it's Adelyn. "You alright?" She shakes her head so fast he was worried it would fall off. "Yeah, I know I'm nervous too, but I'm also excited." She nods and goes to talk to Lily. Sage lefts out a breath and at that moment the doors began to open. They all start to walk into the dining hall seeing all the tables with tons of students. There at the front is where the teachers sat, He looked across the group, he didn't know any of them but then he spotted the headmistress, Professor McGonagall. He looked around, the dining hall was huge, bigger then he expected, but he thought it made sense, it did had to hold four houses with millions of students.

The first years stopped and Sage happened to look over at the Gryffindor table and saw James waving, Sage grins and waves back. Adelyn seeing this looks at Sage "Who's that?" Sage looks back at her. "That's James Potter, he's a fourth year" She nods. McGonagall stands up and walked forward and placed a stool, then a old hat. Sage smiled, he knew what that was, the sorting hat. She then unrolled a large scroll of parchment and started calling out names, Sage was having trouble standing still.

Then "Capricorn, Sage" his eyes go wide and he walks up to the stool. He sits down on the stool and the hat is placed on his head. "Hmm much potential, much potential indeed" the voice came from inside his head and sage couldn't help but smile. "Sorting hat." The hat chuckles "Indeed. You are proud, Slytherian material, but also loyal to the end, plenty for hufflepuff, then brave and a decent brain, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Sage smiles "Thank you." The hat chuckles again "Smart ass, but I think I know exactly where to put you..." Sage takes a deep breath and the hat roars "Hufflepuff!"

Sage lets out the breath, he was in Hufflepuff, he was happy. He stood up, took off the hat and just before putting it down whispers, "Thank you." He then runs to the Hufflepuff table to the roar of applause. He noticed that all the tables were clapping. His mom said that Slytherin never clapped unless it was for their house. He smiled, things have changed, but he had a feeling that the rivalries were far from gone and he couldn't wait to be part of all of it. He sits down shaking some hands along the way.

It was then Adelyn's turn and he waited to see where she would end up. It only took about half a minute but the hat roared out "Gryffindor!" He smiled and clapped hard, he was happy for her. Then soon it was Lily's turn, the hat had barely touched her head when it shouted "Gryffindor!" Sage smiled "Good, Adelyn has a friend." He clapped hard again and then it was done. The headmistress walked forward to a stand that was in the shape of an owl.

"Here today we welcome new students and to old students welcome back." Sage smiled "I would like to propose a toast, to our first long lasting professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts in many years, Professor Hydlock!" There was plenty of clapping and cheering to this as a man with brown hair and eyes, sorta tall and not badly built, but a scar across his cheek stood up and waved. "Lasting four years. Congratulations professor! Now..." her voice became serious "Let us have a moment of silence for those who we lost twenty one years ago." Silence fell over the Great Hall and Sage was confused but stayed quiet, he knew what this was for but his mother never really went into details about how bad it was because she thought him too young to know.

Apparently it was pretty bad. He knew there was a battle for Hogwarts between death eaters and the school staff, plus the students as well. Then Professor McGonagall looked up "Thank you. Now, let's go over the rules and announcements. First years are reminded that not to go into the Forbbiden Forest and that goes for the rest off you as well." She scans all the students then continues. "Quidditch practices and try outs will be decided by the quidditch captains of your houses. Captains please stand." One person from each house stood up and waved. Sage sighed "Fat lot that'll do me." There's a tap on his shoulder and Sage turns around to face a blonde haired boy with blue eyes from his house. "Hey kid, you into quidditch?" Sage nods "It's my passion. I want to be seeker for the Irish team" The boy laughs "Why not sign up for try outs?" Sage shakes his head "I'm a first year" The boy nods "I can tell well there's been two first year seekers before but that was long ago." Sage nods "I know, Harry Potter, I know his kids, they're friends of mine."

The boys mouth gaps open. "No bloody way! Dude you'll have to hook me up!" Sage raises an eyebrow "Sorry, name's Eric, Eric Hyde." He holds out his hand "Sage, Sage Capricorn." Sage shakes Eric's hand "Pleasure to meet you Sage." Sage nods "What year are you Eric?" He laughs "I'm a first year too." Sage shakes his head, he should of guessed "So you like quidditch Eric?" Eric shrugs "Fun to watch, could never play it though, I'm more of a prankster." Sage smiles "That so?" Eric grins and points "Watch the girl two seats down." Sage turns and watches.

The girl cuts into her steak and a plastic spider pops out and she screeches like a banishie. The entire table looks her way as she blushes in embarrassment. Eric laughs and Sage couldn't help but chuckle a little then starts eating. After the amazing first course and dessert Sage felt stuffed and sleepy. Professor Mcgonagall rises up and dismisses them with "Sleep, for the strongest magic is dreams."

Sage smiles and follows his head boy and girl to the Hufflepuff dormitories, which were by the kitchen behind a set of barrels. Sage sighed, that'll take some getting use too. But the dormitories where amazing, it reminded him of a cottage, it felt comfortably warm, like the sun was always there. Sage looked out the window and saw the grounds and smiled. Homely and down to earth, he liked it. His trunk sat next to his bed with Merlin preached on one of the four posts on his bed. "Hey buddy, crazy day huh?" Eric came in "Nice hawk, dude." "Thanks, what's your pet?" Eric smiles and reaches into a cage and pulls out a small black kitten "This is Rascal." The kitten mews and climbs up to Eric's shoulder and sits there. Sage smiles "Nice." Eric nods and changes, then flops on the bed. "Night Sage." Sage sighs "Night Eric." Sage sits on the window seat by his bed and looks out over the lawn of Hogwarts. "It's so quiet, you'd think this place was a ruin and was the sight of a medieval battle." Sage sighed and laid down to sleep. Something Professor Mcgonagall had said "Sleep, for the strongest magic is dreams." He sighed "If dreams are the strongest magic, what does that make nightmares?" With that Sage falls asleep.

**Cliffhanger! haha so our friend has been sorted and has made some new friends! Fantastic, bet your all excited because next chapter is the big number 10! cant wait and i hope you all feel the same way. Once again thank you to may editor, you are amazing as always Ghost. Alright well see you next time! **

**~Phoenix **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**~Ghost**


End file.
